


Dammit let me ask you to marry me!

by Your_favourite_Annoyance



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ciel is known as Astre here, F/M, Lets pretend that his real name is astre, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_favourite_Annoyance/pseuds/Your_favourite_Annoyance
Summary: Things were never simple when two demons lived in the modern world. Even less simple when these two have known eachother for centuries."Take my Hand."'Why?""im trying to ask you to marry me, so take my damn hand!"





	Dammit let me ask you to marry me!

**Author's Note:**

> Microfic! Heres a short fic that i wanted to write for my roleplay group on discord. Also if anyone wanted to rp Kuroshitsuji then feel free to message me and i can send you the discord group link

"Take my Hand."  
'Why?"  
"im trying to ask you to marry me, so take my damn hand!"

~~  
Things never happen as easily as those would think. For example, today was Friday, and Friday was always baking night at the apartment. Specifically, Sarah was the one who would lock herself in the kitchen with some new recipes and bake away until she felt tired enough to call it quits. She loved to bake sweets, many of the things she made she would take downstairs where she had her own little bakery and sell the things she made. Of course though, not all of the sweets she made would make it down to the bakery when a certain someone would sneak into the kitchen and snatch a sweet or two. 

Today however...Aster just stood leaning in the doorway of the kitchen and just watched. Sarah never minded it, thinking that he was just waiting for an opening to grab a freshly warm treat like always. She didn't expect for the routine that they have had for the last century to be broken with one statement. 

"Hey, Come here and take my hand." Aster spoke up, standing up straight and taking a step into the room. She could see him reaching for something from his pocket.  
She raised an eyebrow, pulling out a tray of cupcakes and setting them on the cooling rack and putting in a try of cookies into the oven for a new batch, closing the oven door with her hip as she turned to start mixing the icing. 

"....Why?" 

"No questions, I need your full attention for this though." 

She shook her head with a soft smile, setting down the bowl and turning towards him fully. 

"OK but why do you need me to take your hand for this?"

The room sat in silence for a moment, the only sound coming from the timer sitting on the counter ticking away as she watched him try to figure out how to word whatever his question was. 

"I'm trying to ask you to marry me, dammit! Let me try and be romantic and take my damned hand!" 

He stated, obviously frustrated at not actually being able to word it the way he wanted it to be. 

Sarah just smirked, biting her bottom lip lightly as she tried to desperately keep from laughing. She leaned back against the counter, crossing her arms with a grin as she watched him stumble for his words; she couldn't help the few small giggles leaving her lips though, it was just too funny. 

"Alright, ill give you my hand so you can actually ask, you dork." 

Aster grumbled, a hint of red along his cheeks as he took her hand. 

"Will you marry me?"  
"Yes, yes I will, Even though you asked me this last night also." She couldn't help but laugh at his confused expression. "You woke me up at two in the morning, still sleeping and asked me to marry you then, and before I could give you and answer you passed out again." She explained, giving a small smile when she watched him pull out a simple but very pretty ring and slip it on her left finger. 

"Can we go back to getting the sweets ready now? Your starting to look more like a tomato than a blueberry." She teased.  
Things never were all that simple, but at least they were amusing.


End file.
